


how do you text like you're running out of time?

by novadeity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Multi, Texting, jesus christ he'd be a nightmare during cabinet meetings, just imagine hamilton tweeting, same universe but they had PHONES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadeity/pseuds/novadeity
Summary: (2:47) A. Burr:How do you respond so fast? What the fuck?(2:47) A. Ham:practiceON HIATUS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The same universe. Literally everything is the same. _But they had phones._
> 
> Seriously, can you imagine Hamilton with a phone? He'd be a nightmare to text. He'd never shut the fuck up.
> 
> First chapter essentially covers **Aaron Burr, Sir** and **My Shot**. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhinPd5RRJw&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo) if you haven't already for some reason?

_1776\. New York City._

**(2:30) unknown:** hey is this aaron burr

 **(2:34) A. Burr:** Who is this?

 **(2:35) unknown:** got ur handle from a guy @ princeton, how did u graduate so fast?

 **(2:35) unknown:** also are u an orphan?

 **(2:37) A. Burr:** I’m getting nervous, seriously, who is this?

 **(2:37) unknown:** sorry i’m alexander hamilton lol but answer my questions pls

**[Added handle A. Ham to contacts.]**

**(2:41) A. Burr:** It was my parents’ dying wish to see me graduate.

 **(2:41) A. Ham:** so u ARE an orphan me 2 holy shit dude

 **(2:44) A. Burr:** This is so fucking strange.

 **(2:44) A. Ham:** lol

 **(2:47) A. Burr:** How do you respond so fast? What the fuck?

 **(2:47) A. Ham:** practice

 **(2:48) A. Burr:** If I buy you a drink and talk about Princeton will you leave me alone?

 **(2:48) A. Ham:** that would be nice, i would greatly appreciate that

 **(2:50) A. Burr:** You need to talk less, man.

**[3 contacts have entered Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(2:54) J. Laur:** yo yo yo its a. Burr wassup homie

 **(2:55) G. Laf:** probablement quelque chose d'ennuyeux

 **(2:55) H. Mull:** bro speak ENGLISH

 **(2:57) A. Burr:** Oh Jesus Christ.

 **(2:57) A. Ham:** yo who are these guys

 **(2:59) J. Laur:** “who are we” he says, who are you bro

 **(3:01) G. Laf:** je suis Francais, marquis de Lafayette

 **(3:01) A. Ham:** surprisingly i figured that out for myself G. Laf, what about J. Laur and H. Mull

 **(3:02) A. Burr:** This was a bad idea.

 **(3:03) H. Mull:** hercules mulligan, a tailor’s apprentice, i make sick ass pants

 **(3:04) J. Laur:** john laurens. my dad’s a slaver  & i’m like “yo fuck that” so i’m joining the revolution to fight slavery, who are u tho u seem chill

 **(3:04) G. Laf:** oui oui i agree

 **(3:05) A. Burr:** They’re social outcasts trying to get themselves killed, Alexander.

 **(3:05) A. Ham:** i’m alexander hamilton  & there’s a million things i havent done but im trying to join the war to prove my worth

 **(3:06) J. Laur:** yo man thats admirable us too, cool name btw

 **(3:07) H. Mull:** hey aaron buy us a round

 **(3:08) A. Burr:** I am going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(4:20) A. Ham:** is this a book club or some shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces our ladies of liberty, the Schuyler sisters. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeqKF_NF1Qs&index=5&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo).

_The Schuyler Sisters._

**[1 contact has entered Invite Only Chatroom: The Commons.]**

**(4:15) A. Schu:** What do you want, Burr.

 **(4:15) A. Burr:** Angelica! Why do you always assume I want something?

 **(4:16) E. Schu:** Burr, this is an invite only chat room. What do you want.

 **(4:16) P. Schu:** Wait who’s this guy?

 **(4:17) A. Schu:** Nobody, Peggy.

 **(4:17) E. Schu:** Nobody, Peggy.

 **(4:18) A. Burr:** Ouch.

**[3 contacts have entered Invite Only Chatroom: The Commons.]**

**(4:20) A. Schu:** I’m going to kill you, Burr.

**[1 contact has entered Invite Only Chatroom: The Commons.]**

**(4:20) J. Laur:** sup

 **(4:20) E. Schu:** Unless you’re here to discuss Common Sense, we’re not interested.

 **(4:20) A. Ham:** is this a book club or some shit

 **(4:21) A. Schu:** Wow, the pretty one figured it out!

 **(4:22) H. Mull:** why is he the pretty one :(

 **(4:22) P. Schu:** What is going on?

 **(4:23) J. Laur:** we all agree alex is the pretty one

 **(4:23) A. Ham: @J. Laur:** ;)

 **(4:24) A. Burr:** Angelica, what chapter are you on?

 **(4:24) G. Laf:** wait i did not know we could @ people alexander how did you do that

 **(4:25) A. Schu:** Don’t act like you’ve read it Burr.

 **(4:25) A. Ham:** just @ the name bro  & i’ve read it angelica

 **(4:26) A. Schu:** Sure you have, Alexander.

 **(4:26) P. Schu:** Guys?

 **(4:27) G. Laf: @A. Ham: @A. Burr: @J. Laur: @H. Mull:** xD i figured it out thank you alexander

 **(4:27) A. Burr:** Oh, for fucks sake.

 **(4:28) A. Ham: @A. Schu:** “To argue with a person who has renounced the use of reason is like administering medicine to the dead.” coincidentally thats what talking 2 u is like

 **(4:29) E. Schu:** Here we go…..

 **(4:29) J. Laur:** holy shit dude ur stupid

**[2 contacts have left the Invite Only Chatroom: The Commons.]**

**(4:30) A. Schu: @A. Ham:** “There exists in man a mass sense of lying in a dormant state, and which, unless something excites it to action, will descend with him, in that condition, to the grave.” Good thing I am no man.

**[A. Ham has gone offline.]**

**(4:31) P. Schu:** #werk

 **(4:31) E. Schu:** #werk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(5:06) H. Mull:** how does he argue with a bot
> 
>  **(5:06) H. Mull:** seriously can someone explain to me how he can argue with a bot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers **Farmer Refuted** and **You'll Be Back**. Listen along [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRImIezjxRg&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo&index=6).

_Farmer Refuted._

**[1 unknown contact has entered Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(5:00) unknown:** Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present “Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress”! Text STOP to stop.

 **(5:00) A. Burr:** Oh great, another Loyalist bot. I texted stop last time, who’s turn is it?

 **(5:00) unknown:** Heed not the rabble who scream revolution, they have not your interest at heart! Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution! Don’t let them lead you astray!

 **(5:01) H. Mull:** it was alex’s turn

 **(5:01) A. Burr:** Oh no.

 **(5:02) J. Laur:** oh no

 **(5:02) G. Laf:** shit

 **(5:03) A. Ham:** samuel seabury, who the fuck names a bot samuel seabury

 **(5:03) A. Ham:** i bet its just some fat loyalist behind a screen, well read this, asshole:

 **(5:04) A. Burr:** Alexander, please.

 **(5:04) unknown:** This Congress does not speak for me. I pray the King shows you his mercy. For shame.

 **(5:04) J. Laur:** god dammit

 **(5:05) A. Ham:** you think this scares us? the revolution is coming and we couldnt give less of a SHIT about your fat king across the sea and his little island of teabags

 **(5:05) A. Ham:** its honestly hard to read this bullshit with a straight face. i swear to god my dog speaks more eloquently than “thee”

 **(5:05) unknown:** For shame!

 **(5:05) A. Ham:** oh, for shame? for the revolution motherfucker

 **(5:06) H. Mull:** how does he argue with a bot

 **(5:06) H. Mull:** seriously can someone explain to me how he can argue with a bot

 **(5:07) unknown:** Not your interests? Text STOP to stop.

 **(5:07) A. Ham:** dont modulate the key then not debate with me come back here seabury

 **(5:08) A. Burr:** Alexander, please!

 **(5:08) G. Laf:** STOP

**[1 unknown contact has left Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(5:09) A. Ham:** fuck u burr

 **(5:09) H. Mull:** uhhhh guys? did you just get that email from the king? CC’ed to like, the entire colonies????

 **(5:10) J. Laur:** what. the. fuck.

* * *

> Dear Colonies,
> 
> Do you remember Boston? I sure do. Everything would be so much simpler if you’d pay your taxes like the good little subjects you’re supposed to be. This is your last warning from daddy! Pay your taxes or you’ll be punished! **Severely. With a fully armed battalion.**
> 
> Love, King George III


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(8:07) G. Wash:** Hamilton, have you met Burr?
> 
>  **(8:07) A. Ham:** yes sir, we keep meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers **Right Hand Man** and **Story of Tonight**. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JR0ApUALOQ&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo&index=8).

_Right Hand Man._

**[A. Burr has entered Invite Only Chatroom: Rochambeau.]**

**(8:00) A. Burr:** General Washington, sir?

 **(8:00) G. Wash:** Who are you?

 **(8:02) A. Burr:** Aaron Burr, sir. Permission to state my case?

 **(8:03) G. Wash:** As you were.

 **(8:04) A. Burr:** I have a few tactical ideas on how to defeat the British instead of fleeing west, sir. I used to serve with General Montgomery?

 **(8:06) G. Wash:** General Montgomery was shot in the neck.

 **(8:06) A. Burr:** Yes. In Quebec.

**[A. Ham has entered Invite Only Chatroom: Rochambeau.]**

**(8:07) G. Wash:** Hamilton, have you met Burr?

 **(8:07) A. Ham:** yes sir, we keep meeting

 **(8:08) A. Burr:** Hamilton.

 **(8:08) A. Ham:** burr

 **(8:08) G. Wash:** Washington! LOL. Burr, leave your reports on my desk. I’ll contact you after I’ve read them.

 **(8:09) A. Burr:** Yes, sir.

**[A. Burr has gone offline.]**

**(8:09) A. Ham:** sir, you wanted to speak to me

 **(8:10) G. Wash:** I know you stole British cannons when we were downtown.

 **(8:10) A. Ham:** sir i can explain my actions

 **(8:11) G. Wash:** Calm down, Hamilton. I’m impressed.

 **(8:11) A. Ham:** sir?

 **(8:12) G. Wash:** Are you aware Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox want to hire you?

 **(8:12) A. Ham:** yeah to be their secretary, i dont think so

 **(8:13) G. Wash:** Why are you upset?

 **(8:13) A. Ham:** im not

 **(8:14) G. Wash:** I understand you want to fight, son. I was like you when I was younger.

 **(8:14) A. Ham:** how so, sir

 **(8:15) G. Wash:** I wanted to die a martyr. Here’s some advice: dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.

 **(8:15) A. Ham:** why are you telling me this?

 **(8:16) G. Wash:** I have been working with a third of what our congress has promised, Alexander. We are losing this war. We need men, supplies, organization. I need a man like you.

 **(8:17) A. Ham:** are you offering me a job as your aide-de-camp, sir?

 **(8:18) G. Wash:** Only if you’re accepting.

 **(8:18) A. Ham:** i have some friends that can help, we can turn this war around

 **(8:18) A. Ham:** ill start writing congress, ill get those supplies

 **(8:18) A. Ham:** i got ur back sir

 **(8:20) G. Wash:** My right hand man. Let’s do this, Alexander. You start immediately.

**[G. Wash has gone offline.]**

**(8:21) A. Ham:** i am not throwing away my shot

* * *

**[A. Burr has entered Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(8:15) J. Laur:** yo

 **(8:15) G. Laf:** bonjour

 **(8:16) A. Burr:** Guys.

 **(8:16) H. Mull:** we were just talking about you lol whats up my man

 **(8:17) A. Burr:** Guys. I think George Washington just hired Hamilton as his aide-de-camp.

 **(8:17) J. Laur:** we really a part of the revolution now

 **(8:18) G. Laf:** holy shit

**[A. Ham has entered Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(8:20) A. Ham:** raise a glass my brothers

 **(8:21) A. Burr:** You son of a bitch.

 **(8:22) H. Mull:** lets goooooooo!!!!!

 **(8:22) J. Laur:** to freedom, something they can never take away!

 **(8:23) G. Laf:** no matter what they tell you

 **(8:23) A. Ham:** lets have another round

 **(8:24) J. Laur:** to the 4 of us!

 **(8:24) A. Burr:** Five?

 **(8:25) A. Ham:** raise a glass to freedom

 **(8:25) G. Laf:** to freedom

 **(8:25) H. Mull:** FREEDOM!!

 **(8:25) J. Laur:** freedom!

 **(8:27) A. Burr:** To freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(7:36) A. Ham:** im gonna be fashionably late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows **A Winter's Ball**. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO8Z6S7oHTw&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo&index=9).

_1780, A Winter’s Ball._

**(7:12) A. Burr:** Yo you guys get the invite?

**(7:12) J. Laur:** brother i got the E-VITE

**(7:13) G. Laf:** lmao

**(7:13) H. Mull:** not a good enough reason to use ‘lmao’ lafayette

**(7:14) J. Laur:** lmao

**(7:14) G. Laf:** fuck you hercules

**[A. Ham has entered Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(7:15) A. Ham:** guys i need the evite link please holy shit

**(7:15) A. Burr:** General Washington cleared you to go?

**(7:16) A. Ham:** just send the link asshole

**(7:17) J. Laur: [Attached File]**

* * *

> You are cordially invited to:
> 
> The Schuyler Residence, promptly 8 PM of the 24th,
> 
> for an evening of merriment and celebration. Guests of honor include General George Washington and his accompanying soldiers; Henry Knox; and sir Benjamin Franklin.
> 
> Please RSVP with your email address.

* * *

**(7:20) A. Ham:** does that say fucking 8 pm at the schuylers

**(7:21) H. Mull:** yeah bro, these were sent out last week?

**(7:23) G. Laf:** what is wrong alexander? :0

**(7:36) A. Ham:** im gonna be fashionably late

**(7:37) A. Ham:** someone tell washington not to piss himself

* * *

**(8:02) G. Wash:** Alexander, where are you.

**(8:02) A. Ham:** chill omw

**(8:05) G. Wash:** You are embarrassing me.

**(8:06) A. Ham:** sorry dad

**(8:06) G. Wash:** Did you just call me dad?

**(8:07) A. Ham:** no what are u talking about im about to walk in chill out old man

**(8:08) G. Wash:** We will talk about this later, son.

* * *

**(8:28) J. Laur:** you look great in your uniform alex

**(8:31) A. Ham:** id look better out of it

**(8:31) J. Laur:** holy shit

**(8:32) A. Ham:** ;) talk later

* * *

**[Added handle A. Schu to contacts.]**

**[Added handle E. Schu to contacts.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I changed the chapter names. The whole [Chatroom] name thing wasn't working out like I planned, so back to boring Chapter Names until I can think of something better. I'll also try to update weekly, but mostly I post when the fancy strikes. If you ABSOLUTELY NEED AN UPDATE, barraging me with comments and messages is known to get me to publish faster, though.
> 
> I go on my university spring break this Saturday, so have a good break everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(8:24) E. Schu:** Angelica, who are you talking to? He’s gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows **Helpless**. Listen along [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6frd_dHxPRs&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo&index=10).

_Helpless._

**(7:30) E. Schu:** Ang, what color are you wearing tonight?

 **(7:31) A. Schu:** Red, what else? Gotta dazzle them boyz ;)

 **(7:35) E. Schu:** You are a living breathing scandal omg

 **(7:36) E. Schu:** … but what color should I wear? I’m not nearly brave enough for red.

 **(7:37) A. Schu:** Blue. It brings out your eyes and makes you look slimmer.

 **(7:37) E. Schu:** Rude!

 **(7:38) A. Schu:** LOL, get Peggy’s opinion though.

* * *

**(7:38) E. Schu:** Peggy?

 **(7:38) P. Schu:** Blue!!! It makes you look so pretty!!!!!

 **(7:39) E. Schu:** Alright then.

* * *

**(8:02) E. Schu:** Is that George Washington? THE George Washington? I thought we put him on the invitations as a JOKE.

 **(8:03) A. Schu:** And he’s texting, thinking I wouldn’t notice. Sly old man. How much do you wanna bet I can flirt with him?

 **(8:05) E. Schu:** Oh my God. You’d flirt with Benjamin Franklin if he were here.

 **(8:05) A. Schu:** He IS here. Look to your left?

 **(8:07) E. Schu:** You wouldn’t dare.

 **(8:09) A. Schu:** Dear sister, you know I would.

 **(8:17) E. Schu:** Wait… who is that?

 **(8:24) E. Schu:** Angelica, who are you talking to? He’s gorgeous.

 **(8:29) E. Schu:** And by gorgeous, I mean the man of my dreams. I’m in love. I’m helpless. Angelica.

 **(8:36) E. Schu:** Oh my God he looks so cute in his uniform I’m going to pass out in my corset, introduce us please please PLEASE

 **(8:47) A. Schu:** He’s Alexander Hamilton, Washington’s aide-de-camp. Eyes are bright blue like your dress.

 **(8:54) E. Schu:** I’m literally going to die if you don’t introduce us.

* * *

**[Added handle A. Ham to contacts.]**

* * *

**(11:53) A. Ham:** Hey. I know I made a poor impression tonight, but I stand by my words. If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it. You’re stunning and I’d like to take you out sometime, if you’d have me?

 **(11:56) E. Schu:** Your elegant words entrance me. I’d be remiss if I said no. I’d enjoy the pleasure of your company very much, Alexander.

* * *

**(12:01) E. Schu:** Thank you so much.

 **(12:04) A. Schu:** Be careful with that one, Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Lin's eyes are brown, but according to the [Genius lyric notes](https://genius.com/7885453) for **Helpless** , "look into your eyes and the sky's the limit" refers to Hamilton's historically blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(10:42) A. Ham:** hi
> 
>  **(10:42) A. Schu:** Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows **Satisfied**. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InupuylYdcY&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo&index=11).

_Satisfied._

**(9:05) A. Schu:** Since when?

 **(9:05) J. Laur:** excuse me?

 **(9:06) A. Schu:** Don’t pretend to be daft, it's unbecoming. He obviously sees more in you than your looks. How long, Laurens?

 **(9:08) J. Laur:** long enough.

 **(9:08) A. Schu:** There are so many of us that look at him with such reverence. Is he even worthy of it?

 **(9:10) J. Laur:** yes. if you knew him for more than 3 minutes you’d understand.

 **(9:11) A. Schu:** I had enough sense to know his worth in those three minutes. I was also foolish enough to fall for him in those three minutes. The folly of woman.

 **(9:15) J. Laur:** you’ll never be content watching him with her.

 **(9:17) A. Schu:** Nor will you.

 **(9:18) J. Laur:** i knew what we’d had would never satisfy him. he needs someone like you.

 **(9:20) A. Schu:** No. He needs someone like Eliza.

 **(9:47) J. Laur:** want a drink?

 **(9:48) A. Schu:** God, please.

* * *

**(10:42) A. Ham:** hi

 **(10:42) A. Schu:** Alexander.

 **(10:43) A. Ham:** would u really have flirted with washington because i would have paid to see him get that flustered

 **(10:48) A. Schu:** Nice to know you have such confidence in my abilities to fluster General Washington.

 **(10:48) A. Ham:** your abilities, once used, could fluster even me, dearest angelica.

 **(10:50) A. Schu:** Don’t.

 **(10:50) A. Ham:** just one last question, if you will permit me

 **(10:51) A. Schu:** What, Alexander?

 **(10:51) A. Ham:** are you satisfied?

**[A. Ham has gone offline.]**

**(12:15) A. Schu:** Never.

* * *

> Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth Schuyler
> 
> humbly request the honour of your presence on
> 
> the day of December 14th, 1780
> 
> to join them in celebration of their marriage.
> 
> Dancing and merriment to follow after the ceremony.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(3:35) A. Burr:** She’s married to a British officer.
> 
>  **(3:36) A. Ham:** oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows **Story of Tonight (Reprise)** and **Wait For It**. Listen along [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZY36ygpgSQ&index=12&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo).

_Wait For It._

**[A. Burr has entered Chatroom: Green Dragon.]**

**(3:17) A. Ham:** if it isnt aaron burr, sir

 **(3:18) J. Laur:** eyyyyyy ur missing the party man

 **(3:24) H. Mull:** are we really complaining tho

 **(3:25) G. Laf:** he is the worst at parties

 **(3:26) A. Burr:** …

 **(3:26) A. Ham:** oh please they messin around whats up burr

 **(3:27) A. Burr:** I wanted to say congratulations on your marriage, Alexander.

 **(3:28) A. Ham:** thx man but u should come to the bar and party with us before we leave to join the fight

 **(3:29) J. Laur:** from what ive heard he cant lol

 **(3:29) H. Mull:** what

 **(3:30) G. Laf:** ????

 **(3:37) A. Ham:** lmao ok but wish i had ur job instead of being georges postboy

 **(3:39) A. Burr:** Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more.

 **(3:39) A. Ham:** see you on the other side of the war brother

 **(3:42) A. Burr:** I'll see you on the other side of the war.

**[A. Burr has gone offline.]**

* * *

**(3:30) A. Ham:** what is laurens talking about dude

 **(3:30) A. Burr:** I’ve met someone.

 **(3:31) A. Ham:** what thats great man bring her down to the bar

 **(3:32) A. Burr:** I can’t.

 **(3:32) A. Ham:** uhhh why not lol im sure shes chill

 **(3:33) A. Burr:** She’s married.

 **(3:33) A. Ham:** oh?

 **(3:35) A. Burr:** She’s married to a British officer.

 **(3:36) A. Ham:** oh shit.

* * *

> My Dearest Theodosia,
> 
> I know what many would say about our affair. It also occurs to me that I do not concern myself one bit with the opinions of others. My love for you is overwhelming. You are mine and I am yours, and that is the beginning and end of all things for me.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton, one of my oldest friends, has gotten married to Elizabeth Schuyler. I congratulated him, but it felt as if I was saying farewell. We have both changed so much since that fateful day in New York city. Tomorrow, we head off to war with England. The world will never be the same.
> 
> Hamilton never hesitates before making a decision. He never falters, and it shocks me. I do not understand how a man cannot sit and think upon his actions before making a choice. Life doesn’t hesitate, love doesn’t hesitate, death does not hesitate. We as men must hesitate if these unshakeable forces will not. Hamilton’s ideology is so skewed from the man I once thought he was. I have no choice but to part ways and maintain a distant acquaintance, as much as it grieves me to do so.
> 
> Theodosia, I love you. Remember that a man who is willing to wait for his ideals is worth more than any other.
> 
> Forever yours, Aaron Burr


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(2:43) A. Ham:** have u reconsidered
> 
>  **(2:45) G. Wash:** I will block your contact, Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows **Stay Alive**. Listen along [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u44jORNkM3g&list=PLjQpKlmn_hsUCFFvkYW2uQDj_cRmS0Tlo&index=14).

_Stay Alive._

**(2:02) E. Ham:** Stay alive.

 **(2:03) A. Ham:** I will, my dearest.

* * *

**[A. Ham has entered Chatroom: Rochambeau.]**

**(4:45) G. Wash:** Congress is demanding we attack the British forces.

 **(4:47) A. Ham:** we are literally eating our horses

 **(4:48) G. Laf:** we cannot go on like this

 **(4:54) A. Ham:** merchants are only taking 6p

 **(4:56) G. Wash:** I know, Alexander.

 **(5:01) J. Laur:** we need to change the game General

 **(5:08) G. Wash:** Provoke outrage. Strike at night, steal their supplies. Make this fight bloody and brutal. That’s an order.

* * *

**(6:27) E. Ham:** Stay alive, Alexander. I love you.

* * *

**(8:30) H. Mull:** im goin back to new york alex, general’s orders.

 **(8:32) A. Ham:** stay alive my friend

* * *

**(4:02) A. Ham:** sir maybe if you gave me a command

 **(4:03) G. Wash:** No.

* * *

**(3:18) G. Laf:** i sent the letters off an hour ago my friend

 **(3:18) G. Laf:** let us pray france will send aid to our cause

 **(3:19) A. Ham:** they will

* * *

**(12:37) E. Ham:** God, just stay ALIVE.

* * *

**(2:43) A. Ham:** have u reconsidered

 **(2:45) G. Wash:** I will block your contact, Hamilton.

* * *

**(10:50) A. Ham:** i finished another essay for congress last night john

 **(10:53) J. Laur:** forward it to me and i’ll edit it, you always forget to edit them

**(10:56) A. Ham: [Attached File: mydearest_laurens342.pdf]**

**(10:57) A. Ham:** shit wrong one

 **(10:58) J. Laur:** sure it was

 **(11:00) J. Laur:** send the real one after u finish it, my dearest, alexander.

* * *

**(12:12) A. Ham:** CHARLES LEE

 **(12:13) G. Wash:** You test me, son.

 **(12:14) A. Ham:** this will backfire just u watch

* * *

**(5:42) G. Wash:** Have Lafayette take command.

 **(5:43) A. Ham:** i was RIGHT wasnt i  & ya right away sir

* * *

**(6:08) C. Lee:** THE BEST THING WASHINGTON CAN DO 4 THE REVOLUTION IS GO BACK TO PLANTING TOBACCO ON MOUNT VERNON.

 **(6:09) A. Ham:** at least he didnt shit the bed at monmouth

 **(6:10) C. Lee:** GUNS. DAWN.

* * *

**(6:22) G. Wash:** Absolutely not.

 **(6:24) A. Ham:** but sir he is disrespecting u and our cause

 **(6:25) G. Wash:** NO, Hamilton. That’s an order!

* * *

**(6:59) A. Ham:** i cant disobey a direct order

 **(7:00) J. Laur:** then i’ll do it.

 **(7:01) A. Ham:** laurens…

 **(7:01) J. Laur:** alex…. ur the closest person i got

 **(7:03) A. Ham:** do not throw away your shot

* * *

**(7:46) E. Ham:** Stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! I was on Spring Break but now that I'm back, I promise to update regularly (read: at least once a week)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://percyofwhitestone.tumblr.com/) and talk about Hamilton! Comments make me super happy!


End file.
